Safe
by EremikaHaven
Summary: During Chapter 51, after Mikasa's ribs are fractured Eren regrets it and blames himself for her injuries. He never leaves her side during her recovery, and finally understands Mikasa's anguish of always wanting to be at his side. Just something quick I wanted to write up. Eremika. Please read and review, no flames.


The horses galloped fast across the long stretched field. It was sunset, the sky turning orange. There was a gate in the far distance, along with the wall.

Over a dozen horses were galloping urgently towards it. One solider kept his eyes forward, the gate seemed so far away to him.

It was like it was being pulled further and further away, like they'd never get there. He urged his horse on, but the animal was already going as fast as it could.

"Come on...", Eren gritted his teeth, he then blinked, feeling her arms tighten around his waist.

Mikasa was holding onto him as tight as she could.

But it wasn't to keep balanced. Her entire face was pale, and soaked with sweat. She was grimacing painfully, and her knuckles were pure white.

She was also breathing unevenly, even wheezing off and on. Her black hair and scarf breezed through the wind.

"Mikasa...", Eren looked at her, his eyes full of concern. He glared then, looking back to the gate.

Her scream still echoed in his ears. The titan grabbed her before anyone could react...and it was in that horrid moment they were all reminded Mikasa was human, just like them.

She was one of the strongest soldiers, right next to Levi. But even she couldn't withstand this type of injury.

Eren knew from her breathing her ribs were broken. Right now all he could focus on was getting her help.

And the long gallop across the field to the gate was taking forever.

Eren looked down slightly, remembering her face back there...how she just..gave up. That wasn't the Mikasa he knew.

Eren blinked tears from his eyes, the fresh memory too painful.

He wanted to forget it, erase it.

"EREN!", Armin suddenly snapped Eren from his thoughts. Eren blinked, when he noticed Mikasa had gone limp.

Before he could react, she fell off the horse. "Mikasa! Shit...!", Eren pulled the reins of the horse, stopping it, and jumped off.

Armin stopped as well. Levi saw, stopping the whole group.

Eren hurried over to Mikasa, his heart pounding in fear. He fell to his knees, and carefully lifted her up in his lap.

"She's unconscious..", he told Armin, shakily. "Mikasa...", Armin's eyes were filled with worry.

"We better hurry...she could have internal bleeding somehow", Levi said, urgently. Eren's heart sunk at the thought.

He managed to hold Mikasa as he drove the horse.

Finally, they made it through the gate. As Eren gently lay Mikasa on a stretcher, he saw her stir.

"Mikasa...", Eren felt numb, he couldn't even look at her. Mikasa breathed shakily, she saw Eren's worried face.

She hated seeing him like that. She weakly managed to hold her hand up. "Eren...I'm fine...", she assured him weakly.

Eren looked at her, horrified. "Mikasa...I'm so sorry...", he said, looking down. "You don't have to apologize...", Mikasa assured him, weakly.

"Her ribs are broken, bad...", the doctor confirmed. "How bad..?", Eren looked at her, urgently.

"We'll need to get her treated right away. She's seems to be in slight shock...", the doctor replied, urgently.

It took an agonizing two hours before Eren could see Mikasa. He sat outside the room, his head in his hands, while Armin paced back and fourth.

"Eren...it's not your fault", Armin sighed. "It is Armin...this is all my fault", Eren growled.

"Eren, it's not your fault you got kidnapped!", Armin insisted.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Armin?! What the hell am I?! Some kid?! I'm pathetic! I should be the one protecting HER!", Eren yelled, frustrated.

Armin looked down. "Eren...she's strong. She'll be okay", he said softly.

They were quiet for a few minutes, still waiting.

"It's been two hours...I can't take it anymore!", Eren growled, shaking. "She was injured bad...it could be a while longer", Armin said.

Eren glared...he couldn't take waiting much longer. He needed to be by her side...needed to be sure she was going to be okay.

Eren froze then, his eyes growing wide.

All those times...Mikasa was so desperate to be at his side. So worried about him...and he pushed her away.

Now he understood...just how she felt. Why...why did he always push her away? This was so painful...to worry for someone you loved.

Someone...you loved. It was obvious how the two felt for each other...they just never...acted on it.

The door suddenly opened. Eren looked up. "How is she?", he demanded, urgently.

"She's very weak...but she'll recover", the doctor replied. Eren hurried in, passed the doctor.

The room was lit by a lantern on the nightstand, as it was dark now.

Mikasa was resting, propped on pillows on the bed. Her eyes were closed, and her red scarf was neatly folded on the nightstand.

She was still pale, and looked very tired. Eren walked over, and sat at her bedside. "Mikasa...", Eren gently took her hand.

Mikasa's eyes opened slowly, and she looked at him. "Eren..", she gave a weak smile.

Eren looked at her, and he suddenly couldn't take it. He blinked several times, but his tears were obvious.

Mikasa's eyes widened. "Eren...are you...are you crying?", she asked.

"I'm so sorry Mikasa...this is all my fault", Eren growled, shaking. Mikasa's eyes softened. She gently squeezed Eren's hand.

"Eren...stop. It's not your fault...", she said, weakly. "Mikasa...I'm so sorry...not just for this. For everything...pushing you away...making you worry...", Eren went on.

Mikasa looked at him. "Eren...you saved my life. So many times now...you don't have to apologize to me for anything...", she told him.

Eren wiped his eyes, he should have known she would continue to assure him.

Mikasa blinked weakly then. "My scarf...", she cried, realizing it wasn't on her. She went to sit up.

"Mikasa, easy! Stay down..it's right here", Eren quickly got it for her. Mikasa winced as she lay back down. Eren gently wrapped it around her.

As he did, their eyes met. Mikasa's heartbeat picked up, as Eren felt such relief wash over him. She was going to be okay.

Eren suddenly but gently, embraced her. Mikasa instinctively embraced him back, as Eren lay beside her, the two holding onto each other.

Eren stroked her hair, as Mikasa buried her face in the crook of his neck. They were both so relieved they were alive...and together.

"Never again...I'm never putting you in such danger again", Eren sighed, so relieved. They gently broke apart slightly, as Eren helped Mikasa get comfortable.

Mikasa rested her head on Eren's chest, listening to his heartbeat, as Eren held her close.

"Eren...I'm so glad", cried Mikasa. Eren looked down at her softly, rubbing her arm. "So glad...you're okay", she said.

"Me? Mikasa...you're the one who was hurt", Eren said, worriedly. "You were taken by them...I thought I'd never see you again...", Mikasa explained.

"All this time...all I ever wanted...was to be by your side, Eren..that's all", cried Mikasa.

Eren's eyes softened, as he stroked her hair.

"I'm here now, Mikasa. I'm not leaving your side...", he assured her. Mikasa felt so comforted by his words and presence...she couldn't even feel shocked at how he was acting.

She felt so happy...it was the first time Eren showed her such affection in a long time.

Eren held her close. "Mikasa...I have to ask you. Why...why did you...give up?", he had to ask.

Mikasa was quiet for a moment. "It was...such a hopeless situation. I didn't want your last memory to be me screaming and terrified...I wanted..to smile", she replied.

Eren's heart sunk. "Mikasa...", he held her closer, if possible. "I was terrified...and I didn't want to die...but I didn't want our last moment together to be...horrible...", she said.

Eren gently stroked her hair again. "It wasn't our last moment...and I'll make sure it won't be...for a long time. Mikasa...I forgot what I was fighting the titans for in the first place...", he said, softly.

Mikasa cuddled against his chest, closing her eyes, resting. She felt so relieved, to be safe in his arms...to hear his steady heartbeat.

She was so happy he was okay.

"I love you Mikasa...", Eren said quietly. Mikasa's heart skipped a beat, but she only relaxed more. "I love you too...", she spoke softly, as Eren held her close, not letting her go.

It was a peaceful night, the two needed.


End file.
